Ela é o Diabo
by Eliziane
Summary: Nem mesmo durante uma simples viagem a L. A., Mulder e Scully conseguem ficar longe dos Arquivos X. Só que desta vez uma força incomum estará agindo em favor de sua conturbada relação pessoal.


**Título: Ela é o Diabo  
Categoria:** Crossover entre AX e Angel/Shipper  
**Classificação:** Um pouco NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem são propriedade da FOX  
1013, Cris Carter/Joss Whedom.  
**Sinopse:** Nem mesmo durante uma simples viagem a L. A., Mulder e Scully conseguem ficar longe dos Arquivos X. Só que desta vez uma força incomum estará agindo em favor de sua conturbada relação pessoal.

**John Wayne Aiport  
Los Angeles, CA  
07:53 pm  
**  
Foi uma viagem tranqüila. Mulder ainda estava com os fones de ouvido escutando Don´t Lose My Number de Phil Collins.  
Scully lia uma revista de economia, mas não parecia tão interessada na leitura. Tanto que folheava as páginas rapidamente. Quando ouviu a voz melodiosa da aeromoça pedindo para colocarem o cinto, tirou os óculos de leitura e seu movimento de tocar no braço de Mulder foi o suficiente para que ele abrisse os olhos.  
-Chegamos? – falou em voz alta, esquecido de que estava com os ouvidos ocupados.  
-Shii!  
-Oh, desculpe...! – apressou-se em tirar os fones e deu um sorriso amarelo – A música estava tão boa que eu acabei falando alto...!  
-Coloque seu cinto. Nós vamos aterrissar.  
Automaticamente ele obedeceu. Olhou para frente um instante, depois voltou os olhos para a parceira ao seu lado e teve uma visão inesquecível dos cabelos dela em contraste com a luz do sol poente lá fora.  
As nuvens do céu da Califórnia pareciam mais brancas do que em qualquer outra parte do mundo. Ainda mais podendo vê-las tão de perto.  
Scully sempre ficava um pouco tensa durante as aterrissagens. Jamais esqueceria seu primeiro caso com Mulder e do "tranco" que o avião dera em pleno ar antes de chegarem ao destino.  
Como que lendo os pensamentos dela, Mulder procurou sua mão e suavemente apertou-lhe os dedos para tranqüilizá-la. Olharam-se e então ela sorriu levemente ruborizada por ter demonstrado fraqueza perto dele.  
Enquanto esteve com a mão dele na a sua, Scully refletiu sobre mais aquela viagem. Nada de casos paranormais ou arquivo x. Era uma simples conferência do Bureou a ser realizado na UCLA. Previamente ela preparara seu discurso, mas Mulder nem se preocupara com o que iria dizer quando seu nome fosse anunciado.  
Com seu jeito sereno de sempre ele certamente já deveria ter algum coelho para tirar da cartola em momento oportuno.  
Da parte dele, jamais teria concordado em ir. Mas Skinner quase os obrigara alegando que já estavam bem encrencados em Washington para recusarem aquela oportunidade.  
-Já pode abrir os olhos agora.  
A voz de Mulder tirou Scully de seus devaneios e ela voltou a cabeça em sua direção só então se dando conta de como estava segurando nos dedos dele.  
-Er... Desculpe!  
-Você está bem?  
-S-Sim...! Acho que... O vinho não me caiu bem.  
Mulder estendeu o braço e a ajudou a se soltar do cinto. Como um perfeito  
cavalheiro ele saiu da poltrona, pegou a bagagem de mão dela e a conduziu com um  
toque suave em sua cintura.  
Desembarcaram sem trocar palavras, mas ele percebeu um pouco de palidez no rosto  
dela. Colocou sua bagagem em um carrinho de rodas enquanto esperava a liberação  
da porta automática pela segurança em meio a quase cem pessoas.  
-Mulder... Você se importa de me esperar no saguão? Preciso ir ao toalete.  
-Claro. Tem certeza de que não vai precisar de ajuda?  
Ela negou veemente. Deixou que ele ficasse com a bagagem e Mulder a acompanhou até o corredor de serviço.  
Mesmo preocupado ele concordou em esperar ali fora. A viu se segurar na parede e apressar o passo com a outra mão na boca.  
Se Scully deixasse, ele teria entrado no toalete feminino apenas para assegurar que tudo estava bem. De sua parte, não admitia vê-la sofrer por coisa alguma.  
-Desculpe...! – ele só percebeu que estava obstruindo a passagem quando uma mulher esguia dentro de uma roupa que mais parecia uma segunda pele, bateu em seu ombro. Foi então que Mulder percebeu seu cabelo azul, olhos azul-cristal e pele branca azulada.  
Ignorando-o por completo, ela empurrou a porta do toalete com as duas mãos, antes de descobrir que a porta abrir para fora. Parecia um tanto nervosa e apressada.  
-Nossa! Parece que aqui só tem artista!  
Scully realmente não se sentia bem. O gole de vinho durante o vôo embrulhara-lhe o estômago.  
Enquanto lavava o rosto diante da pia, ela viu pelo espelho a jovem de enormes olhos de cristal brilhantes fitando-a.  
Pegou toalhas de papel, enxugou as mãos e deu um jeito no cabelo. A mulher se aproximou ainda observando-a com interesse. Scully que ainda sentia náusea se incomodou com o olhar insistente da estranha.  
-Gosto do seu corpo.  
-Desculpe...?  
A jovem de cabelo azul se recostou na pia olhando-a de alto a baixo e repetiu:  
-Gosto do seu corpo.  
Scully teve de sorrir incrédula. Virou os olhos, girou nos calcanhares e deu a entender que não apreciava sua opção sexual.  
Antes que ela conseguisse sair, as duas mãos da garota seguraram a porta por cima de sua cabeça. Scully arregalou os olhos e se voltou com todo os sentidos em alerta.  
-Não vá ainda. Deixe-me conhecê-la melhor.  
Mulder olhou discretamente o relógio de pulso. Meneou a cabeça e tateou nos  
bolsos a procura de suas inseparáveis sementes de girassol. Neste instante ele  
viu dois homens se aproximarem afogueados olhando de porta em porta.  
-Por favor... Você por acaso viu uma garota magra... De cabelos tingidos de azul, olhos estranhos... – era Angel quem procurava Illyria desesperadamente.  
-Sim. Por acaso eu vi. – Mulder respondeu serenamente. –Ela está no toalete.  
Quando ele apontou, Scully abriu a porta. Diante de Angel, ela se deteve um breve instante e ele a olhou fixamente antes de desviar. Literalmente "dançaram" na frente um do outro até que ele usou as mãos para afastá-la com firmeza para o lado.  
-Wes, fique aí.  
Mulder trocou um olhar com a parceira e como de costume ele zombou:  
-Não ligue Scully. Estamos em L.A!...  
Wes não se incomodou com os dois agentes. Estava na expectativa de apanhar Illyria que mais uma vez tentava escapar com o corpo de Fred.  
Angel voltou com a expressão fechada e o ar grave quando disse:  
-Encontrei Fred...  
Wes não esperou ele terminar a frase. Correu para o toalete feminino e se deparou com a sua garota no chão. Ou pelo menos com o que restara do corpo de Winifred.

**Hilton Hotel  
08:30 pm  
**  
Durante toda a viagem de táxi Scully estivera calada. Mulder estranhou o seu  
comportamento. Notou sua palidez e associou tudo aquilo ao cansaço. Preferiu não  
incomodá-la.  
-Pelo menos o Bureou acertou na escolha do hotel. – seu comentário soou divertido ao passar o cartão magnético na fechadura da porta do quarto onde Scully ficaria.  
Como ela não respondeu, ele estendeu o cartão para ela e zombou de novo:  
-Guarde isso com a sua vida.  
Scully ergueu a mão, pegou a chave eletrônica e se moveu para entrar.  
-Ah, e se precisar de...  
A porta fechou quase no nariz dele. Mulder pigarreou e olhou ao redor desconcertado.  
-Deve ser o clima...!  
Illyria agora dominava o corpo de Scully. Não se arriscara em falar muito diante de Mulder para não ser descoberta.  
Uma vez sozinha, ela parou no meio do quarto e se observou; Unhas, mãos, braços. Passou os dedos pelo rosto e sorriu se apressando para o toalete.  
Gostou do que estava diante do espelho. Sorriu outra vez tocando nas mechas ruivas do cabelo e delineou os lábios carnudos com as pontas dos dedos.  
-Gosto muito deste corpo. – murmurou se apressando em despir o sobretudo de tweed marrom. – É um pouco pequeno, mas tem uma mente brilhante... Deve servir!  
Quando já estava de sutiã e calcinha, Illyria ouviu um toc toc na porta conjugada. Sem se dar ao trabalho de cobrir a parcial nudez, foi até lá e abriu.  
Mulder pretendia dizer alguma coisa simpática, mas só conseguiu abrir a boca e  
ficar olhando.  
-Precisa de alguma coisa? – ela perguntou indiferente.  
-Eu...?  
Illyria não precisou de esforço para ler a mente dele. Se divertiu com o que descobria. Sabia quem era ele, porque estava ali e o que sentia pela carcaça da qual ela tinha pleno comando.  
-Eu estava indo para o banho. Você quer alguma coisa? – ela insistiu com a voz controlada.  
-Só... Vim saber se está tudo bem... – ele respondeu sem fôlego.  
-Ora vamos, você não pode estar falando sério!  
-Quê?  
-Você quer entrar, quer me agarrar e quer me beijar.  
Mulder empalideceu fazendo uma expressão boba.  
-Agora deve estar se perguntando como eu sei disso.  
-Scully... Você bebeu?  
-Sim. Uma taça de vinho durante o vôo. Acha que foi suficiente para acender alguma coisa aqui dentro? – ela tocou no ventre e ele seguiu seu olhar. – Eu perturbo você, Mulder?  
Ele meneou a cabeça incrédulo com o que ela fazia.  
Scully deslizou a própria mão para o ombro e desceu a alça do sutiã negro.  
-Isso perturba você? – agora de costas para ele, Illyria despiu o sutiã por completo e olhou por sobre o ombro umedecendo o lábio inferior com a língua rosada. – Se vai ficar apenas olhando é melhor procurar um lugar para se sentar.  
-Parece que suas pernas estão tremendo...  
-O que diabo tinha dentro daquele vinho, Scully? – ele murmurou pregado na  
soleira da porta sem conseguir se mover.  
-Pergunte-se: Que Diabo tem dentro de mim agora? – ela se voltou desinibida.  
Abriu os braços, rodou o sutiã acima da cabeça e o prendeu pelo pescoço com a peça íntima e perfumada.  
-Oh!  
-Que tal a gente se divertir um pouco com esse corpo?  
-Scully...  
-Você não a toca faz muito, muito tempo. – sussurrou ficando nas pontas dos pés e falando perto de sua boca. – Ela quer você a todo momento. Só não sabe como dizer.  
-De quem está falando...?  
-Dana. É dela que eu estou falando. E não se faça de bobo que você a ama como um louco. Vocês humanos conseguem desenvolver sentimentos profundos por alguém... Alguns morrem com isso. Como Fred.  
-Quem é Fred? Scully, você precisa de um médico urgente! – exclamou grave.  
-Ela só precisa de você...!  
**  
Wolfram & Hart  
10:07 pm  
**  
Lorne estava trabalhando na busca diante do computador quando Angel e Wes chegaram com evidente ares de preocupação.  
-Conseguiu localizá-los? – Angel perguntou parando diante do demônio verde que demonstrava suas habilidades na Internet.  
-Sim, sim. As pessoas que vocês dois viram no aeroporto se chamam Fox Mulder e Dana Scully. São agentes do FBI.  
-FBI? – Wes repetiu estarrecido. – Estamos bem arranjados!  
-Sabe onde eles estão agora Lorne?  
-Oh sim... Hospedaram-se no Hilton Hotel da Glendale com Pasadena.  
Wesley trocou um olhar com Angel que assentiu.  
-Estamos indo para lá.  
-Tem certeza de que Illyria fugiu? – Lorne perguntou erguendo a cabeça.  
-Pelo aspecto do corpo de Fred, eu não tenho dúvidas.  
Wes baixou a cabeça desolado. Lorne afastou a cadeira e foi até ele para pousar a mão em seu ombro.  
-Eu sinto muito por isso meu amigo.  
-Não podemos perder mais tempo... – Angel se apressou para o lobby do escritório e apertou o botão do elevador.  
-Onde deixaram o corpo da Fred?  
-No laboratório dela...  
Angel segurou a porta do elevador comovido com o desânimo do amigo.  
-Se quiser ficar com ela eu entendo.  
-Não se incomoda?  
-Tudo bem. Agora que tenho outra pista de Illyria, ficará mais fácil pegá-la e...  
-Devagar!... – Lorne ergueu as mãos no ar pedindo calma. – Chega de mortes,  
Angel. Chega de gente machucada. Nada mais de mortes. Faça como deve ser feito,  
mas não a mate.  
Angel fixou os olhos no teto do elevador iluminado e suspirou demonstrando tolerância.  
-Tem razão Lorne. Ninguém mais precisa morrer. Pessoas inocentes principalmente.

**Hilton Hotel  
00:17 am.  
**  
Se alguém perguntasse, Mulder não conseguiria explicar com coerência como fora parar debaixo do corpo de Scully na cama do quarto dela.  
Na penumbra, molhados de suor, eles viviam um momento mágico. Mulder sabia que ela não estava em sã consciência e mesmo assim não queria parar de amá-la.  
Pensou que se o mundo acabasse naquele instante ele seria o homem mais feliz. Num lampejo de consciência, ele a pegou pela nuca e cruzou seu olhar febril, azul-cobalto e percebeu a tonalidade do seu cabelo mudando de vermelho para alaranjado. Achou que fosse o efeito da luz que filtrava pela fresta da cortinade seda bege.  
Scully estava cavalgando em cima dele ritmicamente. Respirava com dificuldade, emitia sons eróticos que o deixavam aceso de desejo. Não se lembrava de ter feito amor com ela com tanta paixão antes. Nem mesmo na primeira vez.  
Ela segurava nos pulsos dele enquanto seu corpo ia para frente e para trás. Jogou a cabeça na direção dele e chupou seus lábios, metendo a língua dentro de sua boca e voltando a cavalgar cada vez mais forte.  
-... Preciso disso!... – ela balbuciou fechando os olhos à medida que precedia o clímax. – Hummm...! Este corpo tem para me dar mais do que pensei...!  
-Scully...!  
Sentiam-se plenos depois do êxtase. Mulder a envolveu nos braços e rolou pela cama até se acomodar no meio de suas pernas ainda arfando incrédulo.  
-Não devíamos estar fazendo isso. – ele se condenou segurando o tornozelo dela quando a inquieta e insaciável Illyria já tencionava fazer uma carícia com o calcanhar em seu traseiro.  
-Não é o que você está pensando. Sua cabeça quer uma coisa, sua boca diz outra... – ela se torceu sob o corpo pesado dele. Deslizou as mãos pelas suas costas largas e arrancou um filete de pele com as afiadas unhas dos polegares.  
-Mas o que está tentando fazer? – Mulder estremeceu ainda mais excitado com sua ousadia. – Não vou estar inteiro para amanhã se continuar me torturando assim.  
-Posso não estar aqui amanhã. Então você devia aproveitar.  
-Eu a desconheço. Estamos juntos há anos, mas nunca imaginei que você pudesse...  
-O quê? Seduzir você?  
Ela estava fazendo de novo. Usava o calcanhar para acariciar o traseiro e o meio das coxas dele por trás. Mulder ergueu seu joelho direito e focinhou a curva de sua virilha, o contorno do umbigo e desceu pelo monte de Vênus deixando-a lânguida. Quando Illyria degustava do toque íntimo da boca dele em sua parte mais sensível, alguma coisa a despertou e ela saiu da cama como uma felina,  
deixando Mulder com a cara enterrada no colchão.  
-Scully! O que foi isso?  
-Ele está vindo.  
-Quem?  
-Angel.  
Ele já não entendia mais nada. A viu se apressar para fora do quarto mesmo nua, descalça, daquele jeito que só ele poderia vê-la.  
-Scully!  
Como um louco, Mulder pegou a toalha e enrolou na cintura. Alcançou a porta e ela já escapava pelo corredor bem encerado.  
-Oh meu Deus, Scully!  
Angel estava dentro do elevador que abriu diante de Illyria. Ela vinha correndo e derrapou no piso muito escorregadio. Caiu de costas aos pés dele e tentou voltar atrás. Foi quando se viu encurralada pelos dois homens com os quais não desejava mais ficar.  
Angel se inclinou pegando-a pelo braço e erguendo do chão com uma força fora do comum.  
-Ei! – Mulder gritou se apressando antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse.  
Angel ainda olhou para ele com raiva. A expressão de seu rosto não parecia humana. Ele assemelhava-se a uma fera, com os olhos injetados, presas enormes. Foi então que Mulder entendeu a gravidade de tudo aquilo.  
Illyria não reagiu diante do poder de Angel. Estava momentaneamente enfraquecida. Como se ao copular com um humano todas suas forças houvessem abandonado aquele corpo.  
-Você vai voltar comigo, Illyria! E não adianta se debater ou resistir...! –  
Angel vociferou esmagando-a num canto do elevador.  
A porta abriu no andar de baixo e Angel ergueu a cabeça alerta. Apertou o botão da garagem, mas as mãos de Mulder passaram pela fresta da borracha e ele usou toda sua força para impedir que o elevador continuasse descendo.  
Scully teve um lapso de memória. Arregalou os olhos ao se ver nua, atrás daquele homem enorme usando casaco de couro negro, mais parecendo um armário gigante.

-Scully!  
-Mulder!  
-Sculleeeee...!  
Angel empurrou o agente pelo rosto voltando a contorcer a expressão. Mostrou  
ameaçadoramente as presas e Mulder se viu voando de costas até se chocar com a  
parede.  
-Não adianta fugir de mim! – Angel se voltou para ela pegando-a pela garganta. Scully sufocou arregalando os olhos muito azuis e esmurrou o peito dele fragilmente.  
Angel ouviu a campainha da porta quando chegaram na garagem. Olhou por sobre o ombro antes de prosseguir, certificando-se de que tudo estava bem.  
-Vamos!  
-Oh, solte-me!... Mas o que está fazendo?  
Percebendo como estavam atraindo a atenção, Angel despiu o casaco e a envolveu nele. Só assim, Scully conseguiu parar de tremer e de se sentir constrangida.  
Mas seu coração dava pulos de medo. Era como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Não se lembrava de coisa alguma, só sabia que estava correndo perigo.

**Wolfman & Hart  
02:22 am  
**  
Scully acordou e estava deitada em uma cama levemente inclinada, com um foco de luz sobre seu rosto. Moveu os dedos da mão direita e tentou engolir a saliva, mas sua garganta doía e não havia saliva alguma. A sequidão estava em seus lábios. Em sua boca completamente. Tentou mover a cabeça e se arrependeu. Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível.  
-Onde estou...  
Angel se aproximou da cama. Afastou o foco de luz e a olhou de modo severo, como se duvidasse de seu torpor.  
-Não me diga que não sabe onde está. E não me faça de idiota que eu sei exatamente quem você é e o que pretende. Nunca mais vou acreditar em sua carinha de anjo.  
-... Não sei do que está falando...  
-Realmente não sabe?  
Ela pestanejou diante da voz dele. Angel parecia muito irritado. Estava com a expressão dura outra vez e aquelas enormes presas de fora como um felino másculo e poderoso.  
-Você se apodera dos meus amigos, tenta me matar, escapa de corpo em corpo como se isso a divertisse e ainda diz que não sabe do que estou falando? Sabe Illyria... Não vou esperar nem mais um minuto para tirar você daí de dentro. Seja de que jeito for!  
-Oh! – Scully gemeu de dor quando ele a pegou pelos ombros e abalou firmemente. – Por favor... Acredite-me!...  
-Não sei como ainda tem coragem para se fazer de vítima! – ele a arrastou para o chão e a empurrou na direção de outra cama onde o corpo de Fred estava inerte. – Sabe quem é ela! Sabe o mal que você fez à ela? Sabe quantas vidas você destruiu em benefício próprio?  
Scully reconheceu a garota do aeroporto. Estava pálida, com os lábios roxeados, mas seu cabelo não era mais azul.  
-Oh meu Deus!... Eu fiz isso?  
-Sim! – Angel vociferou atrás dela. – Embora diga que não se lembre, você fez isso! E está fazendo outra vez dentro deste corpo que não lhe pertence! E sabe porque a estou machucando? Para que você sinta muita dor!  
-Oh! Por favor...!  
Angel contraiu mais a expressão e arqueou os lábios exibindo um par de caninos afiados. Haviam linhas marcantes em sua expressão e Scully teve tanto pavor que desmaiou em seus braços fortes.  
Ele a pegava com extrema facilidade. Como se fosse uma pequena boneca de pano. Manteve as duas mãos em sua cintura e a trouxe para junto do corpo sólido.  
-Illyria...! – murmurou afastando o cabelo ruivo do seu rosto sereno. – Oh, não pode ser...!  
Quando se deu conta de que ela não estava mais ali, Angel engoliu em seco e apertou a cabeça de Scully no peito. Por um instante se condenou. Aquela garota nua, frágil e inocente nos seus braços não era mais Illyria. O pequeno demônio havia ido embora mais uma vez.  
-Acho bom você ficar bem longe dela!  
Angel ergueu a cabeça em alerta mais uma vez. Calmamente pegou Scully no colo e se voltou sem medo.  
Lorne e Wes vinham na frente de Mulder que de arma em punho parecia muito irritado.  
-Quem é o maluco? – Lorne perguntou dando um suspiro enfadonho.  
-Agente Fox Mulder do FBI, e não saio daqui sem ela e sem saber o que está acontecendo!  
Angel parecia desprovido de qualquer pressa quando levou Scully lentamente até a cama e a deixou.  
-Então?...  
-Abaixe a arma, agente Mulder. Não queremos lhe fazer mal.  
-Não foi o que pareceu há duas horas atrás. – acusou de arma em punho ainda.  
Angel ergueu as mãos no ar e explicou:  
-O que estávamos procurando já foi embora. Agora pode levá-la em segurança.  
-Certo. E vocês todos vão comigo para esclarecer essa estória maluca. Quem é você e por que seqüestrou minha parceira?  
Lorne meneou a cabeça. Levou a mão até a testa e meneou a cabeça sem crer que  
estava em plena madrugada participando daquilo.  
-Explique de uma vez, Angel.  
-Parado aí, filhote de Hulk...!  
-Não precisa me ofender!  
-Estávamos procurando um demônio milenar chamado Illyria. É uma criatura poderosa que consegue dividir o corpo com outra pessoa de forma hábil. – Angel explicou mostrando Fred debaixo do lençol branco. – Ela fez isso com nossa amiga. Fez o mesmo com sua garota e pode estar à solta em qualquer lugar.  
Aos poucos Mulder relaxou os punhos e alternou o olhar entre os três.  
-Você deve ter percebido em algum momento que ela não agiu com coerência. Deve ter notado alguma falha no seu caráter ou escutado ela falando de si mesma como se não fosse ela.  
-Sim. De fato. A desconheci esta madrugada. Principalmente quando...  
Angel relaxou fazendo um gesto largo.  
-Eu lamento tudo isso agente Mulder.  
Finalmente Mulder guardou a arma e se aproximou de Scully para envolvê-la com sua jaqueta e a pegou no colo cuidadosamente.  
Wes invejou a sorte dele. Pelo menos a namorada dele estava viva e se recuperaria. Não poderia dizer o mesmo de Fred.  
Angel seguiu Mulder até o elevador. Segurou a porta para ele entrar e concluiu:  
-Continuaremos procurando Illyria. Onde quer que ela esteja eu a buscarei. Agora  
tente mantê-la aquecida e dê-lhe tempo para se refazer disso tudo. Ela vai ficar  
bem.  
-Sorte sua, amigo.  
Diante da ameaça, Angel apenas baixou a cabeça e permitiu que a porta do elevador se fechasse.  
-Estressadinho...! – Lorne resmungou um pouco mais atrás.  
-É apenas mais um homem apaixonado. – o sussurro de Angel foi compreensível. Ele se voltou para os amigos igualmente derrotados. – Me pareceu um bom aliado. Lorne, investigue mais sobre ele, por favor. Tenho a impressão de que não será a última vez que nos vemos.

**Hilton Hotel  
10:11 am.  
**  
A bagagem de Scully estava sobre a cama e ela falava ao telefone com Skinner quando viu Mulder entrar pela porta conjugada ainda arrumando a gravata.  
Havia sido impossível para eles irem ao congresso. Mesmo porque Scully só despertara por volta das nove sentindo uma ressaca horrível.  
Assim que desligou o telefone, Scully se voltou para o parceiro meio constrangida com tudo o que ele lhe contara. Sorte sua não se lembrar de nada.  
-Ele ficou muito zangado? – Mulder perguntou parando diante dela e pedindo sua ajuda para dar o nó da gravata.  
-Compreendeu. Até falou de uma viagem que fez para a França e tomou uma garrafa de Martini antes de descer em Paris e acabou passando direto para a Grécia.

Mulder sorriu de lado. Estava bem barbeado, com o cabelo caprichosamente no lugar e de perto, seus lábios eram a perfeição.  
Scully começou a sentir o estômago aquecer com sua proximidade. Engoliu em seco procurando terminar o nó e deu um passo atrás.  
-Obrigado!... – ele foi para a frente do espelho e se deteve um instante.  
-Mulder... Ainda não entendi muito bem essa estória que você contou... Tem certeza de que eu não estava fora do hotel? Lembro vagamente de uma luz intensa me ofuscando e de um homem muito forte que me apertava os pulsos dizendo que era para eu sentir dor...  
-Uh! Foi um pesadelo e tanto! – ele caçoou tentando aparentar serenidade.  
-Deve ter sido, porque estou dolorida até agora.  
-Nem me fale!...  
Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e se aproximou dele para pousar inocentemente a mão em suas costas na altura da omoplata direita.  
-Oh, devagar, Scully! – pediu ele lhe dando espaço diante do espelho.  
-O que foi? Você se machucou?  
Ele acabou de abotoar o colarinho e sustentou seu olhar um momento. Como lhe dizer que as marcas selvagens em suas costas eram dela? Como contar que a noite passada havia sido inesquecível? Como confessar suas fraquezas sem comprometer a relação profissional dos dois ou sem deixar de vir à tona a Fang Gang e todo aquele submundo secreto de Angel e seus amigos?  
-Nada sério. – respondeu por fim pegando em seu braço e convidando-a com um gesto de cabeça. – Escorreguei enquanto tomava banho e bati as costas no chuveiro.  
-Quer que eu veja?  
-Não, Scully. Obrigado. É só mais um corpo velho e cansado como todos os outros que eu já tive. Vou ficar bem.  
-Mulder...!  
Ele pestanejou saindo do torpor e deu um sorriso cínico para demonstrar que estava fingindo.  
-É brincadeira. – assegurou envolvendo-a pela cintura e trazendo para junto do peito suavemente –Chega de Los Angeles. Vamos para casa!

Fim.


End file.
